


There for You

by Starless_Void



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal, Cute, Damian is not pleased, First stab at JayDick, Fluff, Jason is a Dork, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn, Sex, Tim is Tim, You are welcome you depraved animals, but tries to be badass, dick has so many feelings, i am so depressed lmao, jaydick, now there is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starless_Void/pseuds/Starless_Void
Summary: Finished! Yay!





	1. Chapter 1

Jason knew going into the abandoned building that it was a bad choice. But he was the only member of the bat clan who had the sense to wear a helmet as part of his costume and his common sense and 'survival instincts' got him the scouting job. 

The mission is simple, get in, look around, determine if it was an important meeting place for some high level drug lords, and get out. No confrontations. That not to say he wasn't armed to the teeth, guns fully loaded and over 40 knives tucked in the lining of his suit. What can he say? He likes to be prepared. 

He wasn't scared of the scrawny dudes or their thug body guards, he was worried that if he found them, he would just kill them all. The whole reason the bat clan is paying attention to the cartel is because they thought they created a new party drug, something called 'Edge'. It was pure rat poison and had killed 23 kids at a grad party, where it first emerged. Just thinking about the kids, most just lost like he was, was enough to make his vision go green around the edges. 

He paused at the door, taking a calming breath and turned his com link on. Instantly, a voice crackled in his ear. "Hood? Can you hear me? Are you alright?"

Jason smiled, "Careful Oracle, one might say you care about my well being." Barbara was one of those people that Jason would never piss off. She may be in a wheelchair, but her punches hurt just the same, Jason had found out when he went to see her after the madness from the pit had lessened. She was one of Jason's few true friends. 

"Perish the thought." She retorted dryly. "Remember though, this is a recon mission. Do not engage any target and if you are sighted, retreat. We can't afford to loose these guys." 

"Yeah, yeah I got it." He was so sick of people thinking he was so quick to snap. Everyone walked on eggshells around him, scared that one misplaced comment would break him. He turns off the com link and slips through a cracked window on the ground floor. 

Dust whips around when he lands but the filter in his helmet keeps it from his face. He switches to night vision, a new feature that Tim installed before the mission. The world turned green and his pulse quickened, thinking back to the pit. He closed his eyes and gulped in a breath before shakily releasing it, blinking a few times to get used to it. Shit, he was better than this. A color shouldn't be able to shake him this much. 

Jason reorients himself quickly, scanning the room. It was empty, no signs in the dust that anything had been moved or touched in the last ten years that the building stood vacant. 

Staying low, he moved to the next room, an open lobby, the room that connected to the front door. There were definite signs of recent activity here, the dust littered with footprints and scuff marks. 

The rest of the mission went smoothly. There was no one in the building, and he set up cameras in the places that seemed like they were used for meetings. He turned his helmet back to normal vision, and made his way back to the window he entered through. 

Slipping outside, he made his way to where he parked his bike and sped off to the manor to give his report. 

He got about a block away when the tingling started. It was just a slight prickling feeling on his arms but another block and it started to feel like he was being poked with millions of little needles, so he turned the com link back on. 

"Hey, Oracle?" Her reply was instant. "What's up, Hood?"

He parked his bike in a small, secluded alleyway and brought up a map of all known safe houses in the area. "I don't really know, but I think I was poisoned. My skin feels like needles and my heart rate is rising steadily." Breathing was becoming harder and Jason could barely finish his statement. He gripped the wall for support and leaned against it heavily. 

"Nightwing is the closest to your location, sending him your coordinates now." 

Shit. "No, that's... that's..." He couldn't even form the words. He was panting heavily now and his helmet felt like it was cutting off his air, so he ripped it off, gulping in the fresh night air. He could faintly hear Oracle yelling through the coms, but they were in his helmet and he was not going to put that thing back on. 

The seconds bled into minutes, and Jason was faintly registering a sweet smell that was decidedly not coming from the dumpster sitting ten feet away from him. He slumped to the ground and tried to focus on how he could have been poisoned. It wasn't airborne, his helmet would have filtered it out. His suit covered every inch of him, not that it stopped the dust from the old building from getting to his ankles and wrists. Oh. Oh, so that's the sweet smell. It wasn't dust. It was poison. Poison that covered every inch of the building. The whole place was a trap. 

"Hood? Hood!" Nightwing worked fast but Jason had to warn him not to let the dust touch his skin. "Dust... poison..." He wheezed, sounding pathetic with his arms lead by his side, and he was struggling to keep his head up.

He saw the white eye covers widen and N stopped short, looking him up and down. "What dust, Hood?"

The fuck you mean, what fucking dust?! Jason looked down at his lap and found himself to be clean. The dust must have been blown off during his ride. Great. So now someone would need to get a sample from the scene to make an antidote. 

Words were too difficult, so Jason simply closed his eyes and sighed. He heard Nightwing stepping forward and felt himself being lifted. He registered the wind and knew that they were grappling somewhere but Jason couldn't find it in himself to care. Guess he was just gunna die again. He was living on borrowed time anyway.

There was only one thing left to do. It was something Jason had always wanted to to, but was too afraid to ask for. But he was dying so consequences didn't exist. 

He forced his eyes to open and willpower alone let him move his hand. He had the most glorious view of Dick's ass. His arms were dangling close to it, his body dead weight. The last of his concentration went into the most important task of his second life. He reached, muscles straining, heart thumping. This was it. 

He grabbed that fucking butt and squeezed. The squeal from Dick was a bonus and he felt the grip on his body slip. He smiled, and closed his eyes. That was the best ass he had ever felt. He was dying happy.

 

He woke up on a couch, naked and with the worst hangover of his life. He slowly moved each of his limbs, seeking any injuries but found none. Confused he slowly sat up and looked around. He was in some sort of squatter hideout, trash everywhere, dishes piled high, one light hanging from the ceiling that flickered every couple of minutes. It must have been a classy squatter home though, he thought sarcastically, because there was one of those car air freshener tree things taped to every wall. Like that would help the smell of death and old milk that filled the room. 

"Hey Jason! You're awake!" Dick's voice was like nails on a chalkboard. Jason groaned and flopped back on the couch, only to have a spring dig into his back as Dick walked through the door, holding a plastic bag. 

"What kind of shit hole is this? I'm not even good enough to take to one of you're safe houses? Huh?" The headache was beginning to fade, anger and hurt replacing it. 

"Jay, this is my cleanest apartment." Jason just stared at Dick. The guy had the audacity to tell him this was how he lived?

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't live like this." Jason was still angry but now for a completely different reason. 

"Hey, it's not that bad!" The fight was already over before it started, and Dick knew this. He could be a little... unorganized, but this was how he always was. He was raised in a circus.

Jason felt the fight leave his body and moved to sit up, trying to find a comfortable spot on the couch. Dick crossed the room to sit down next to him, grabbing a banana out of the bag and handing it to Jason.

Jason took it, knowing this was breakfast and from looking around, he was glad Dick didn't try to cook. Dick pulled an apple out for himself and they ate in silence. When Jason was done, he looked for a trash can to throw away the peel. He didn't see one. He turned to ask Dick who took a final bite of his apple, throwing the core over his shoulder when he was done.

"What's up?" Dick was looking at him curiously and Jason realized he was staring, jaw slack in awe. How could one person be so messy?

"I gotta get out of here." He whispered to himself, frantically looking around for his clothes. With only a blanket to cover himself, he made to stand up.

"Oh yeah, you're not gunna like this but Bruce told me to burn all your clothes that you had on you to make sure you weren't poisoned again. Turns out that stuff was pretty lethal and the fact that you made direct contact with it and just slept the symptoms off was crazy lucky." Dick was rambling, but Jason wasn't listening. 

"You... You burned my stuff?" Was all he could choke out. "My whole suit? My leather jacket that Bruce gave to me?" He was beyond pissed. Everything was turning green. He could smell the fumes from the pit. 

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, the jacket was sent back in a bio hazard bag for Bruce to comb through to find some dust samples. It's safe, you're safe. It's alright." Dick was standing and why did his eyes hurt? The green receded and Jason let out a gasping sob, falling to the floor. He shook off Dick who was trying to take advantage of a momentary sign of weakness to hug him, and pulled himself together.

"I am going back to one of my safe houses. Do you have any clean clothes I can borrow?" He looked around, noting the state of the apartment and added, "Some clean clothes that have not touched your floor or been worn by you after coming out of the washing machine."

Dick was slow to respond, still wanting to comfort Jason and slightly offended that Jason didn't think he had any clean clothes. "Yeah... Yeah I can find something." Dick retreated to another room and Jason settled into the couch, finding a spot that was somewhat comfortable.

A few minutes later, Dick reappeared holding some cargo shorts and a tight fitting black tee. "These are the biggest clean things I have, so," Jason eyed them distrustfully, but put them on regardless.

They were uncomfortably tight but Jason couldn't care less, he just wanted to get home. "Alright, thanks, I guess. Later." He turned and walked out, not even caring that he wasn't wearing any shoes. His closest safe house was two blocks away, he could easily walk that with no shoes. Leaving the shitty apartment complex, Jason ran right into Dick, who was on his bike, the one he was riding when he was poisoned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drafts and thought out works are for losers so i am going in blind. whatever happens, happens.

"Get off my bike, Dickhead." Jason was a little pissed that Dick didn't tell him he went and got it from that alley, but whatever. He was just glad to see it was scratch free.

Dick pouted. He couldn't see it from behind the helmets visor but he knew. "C'mon, Little Wing! I went back to the alley and fought off three crackheads who were trying to set it on fire! You could at least say thank you!" His statement turned into a whine and Jason winced, feeling slightly guilty.

Jason sighed. "Thanks. Now get off my bike." He took a step forward and reached out a hand for the helmet still attached to Dicks head. To his irritation, Dick ducked and moved out of reach.

"Sorry, but I gotta keep an eye on you until the full results come back from the lab." Dick lifted the visor of the helmet and winked at him. "B's orders."

Jason took a couple moments to process the information. He knew he couldn't evade Dick long enough to be able to sneak back to his apartment, but he could take him to one of his older safe houses until B lifted the watch and gave Dick the OK to go home. He just wanted to read a good book and sit in a room that wasn't filled with garbage.

Jason would find a way to get back at both Bruce and Dick. It wasn't their fault he was poisoned, but the humiliation of needing a babysitter, and that babysitter being Dick, was too much. He rubbed his temples and stepped forward, grabbing the bike handles from Dick and shoving the man back on the seat. He was met with an annoying "Hey!" but ignored it, throwing a leg over the bike so he was driving, leaving Dick to wrap his arms around Jason's waist with a yelp as the younger man gunned it down the street. 

Driving at fast speeds on a bike without a helmet or eye protection proved to be a terrible idea, so he slowed down considerably until he pulled into a parking garage below one of his older safe houses. He killed the engine and popped the kickstand, then made to get up. He was met with resistance and realized Dick was clinging to him for dear life. 

"Dickface. You can let go of me now." Jason was not as annoyed as he felt he should have been. It was nice to have someone hold him. Even if it was pure self preservation. 

The arms around his waist slowly relaxed and Jason stepped away, watching Dick from a safe distance of over three feet. "Where are we?" Dick asked, taking off the helmet and propping it up on the seat as he swung off the bike.

"One of my safe houses. Yours was a health violation. You can stay here till B gives you the OK to go home." Dick was looking at him with wide eyes. Jason was always jealous of Dicks eyes. They were way more blue than his and far prettier. 

"You're taking me... to one of your safe houses?" Dick looked apprehensive to say the least, and had tensed up even further, as if readying for an attack. 

"Relax, its an old one. I'm never gonna use it again after this." Jason snorted at Dicks obvious relief and turned to the elevator, hearing Dick follow in tow. He hoped the other man didn't notice how hurt he was about Dick's obvious mistrust.

 

This apartment was nothing special, a single bedroom, one bath, with a living space and a pathetic excuse of a kitchen. But it was clean, there was no garbage to be seen, and it didn't smell like a rotting carcass. There was a beat up leather couch and a TV in the living space and Dick launched himself onto it with a "Squeee!" and instantly curled up, laying his head on one of the 'Live, Laugh, Love' pillows that Roy and Kori bought him. He would admit, they were comfortable. 

Jason headed into his room and quickly changed, discarding Dick's clothes into an empty hamper. He stretched and wandered back out to the living room to check on his unwanted guest. He found him curled up just where he left him. The man was fast asleep, snoring gently. What an absolute idiot. Jason realized he had a fond smile on his face and shook his head.

Jason grabbed a book off of the shitty coffee table and slumped on the other side of the couch to read. About 10 minutes went by before Jason had realized he left his reading glasses in his room, and he had been practically squinting at the pages. He retrieved them and sat back down.

The sun was beginning to set when Dick finally stirred. He let out a contented "Hmmm," and stretched like a cat, accidentally kicking Jason's book out of his hand and replacing it with his foot. 

Jason just kind of held the guys foot, unsure of what to do in this situation. Dick rubbed his eyes and yawned, blinking up at Jason, who was still holding his foot. "Jason," Dick started, his smile growing with every second, "I had no idea you were a foot guy!" Jason just stared at him, expressionless, as he gripped the foot in his hand, tightening his grip. 

"Ow! Owowow! I'm sorry! Let go!" Dick winced in pain and Jason shoved the foot away from him, getting up to wash his hands. He headed into the small kitchen and washed his hands, drying them on a fluffy hand towel. He lived his whole first life thinking he was too manly for fluffy towels and when he came back and his mind had cleared, he put one in every safe house he had. Fuck if it wasn't one of his best life choices ever. 

"I'm hungryyyy." Dick whined as he dramatically sprawled over the couch. He had a hand over his eyes but made a slit so he could see Jason's reaction. The man looked at the actual child just sprawled out on his couch, demanding food. 

"Thanks for letting me know. I don't care." Jason turned his back to Dick and missed the look of exaggerated anguish he was given, rooting through the pantry to see what he had for food. He was hungry too. He found a box of bullets, three guns and an extra helmet in one cabinet, various spices and a med kit in another, and the last one was empty. The fridge was also empty except for some water bottles and a half finished bottle of ketchup. 

"That's pathetic. Even by my standards." At some point Dick had gotten off the couch and moved behind Jason, looking over his broad shoulders.

Oh, Fuck off. At least I don't live like a raccoon." Jason shot back, slamming the fridge door shut with more force than necessary. He reached into his pocket and fished out one of his cheap phones, ordering a pizza. Dick watched in stunned silence. 

"Did you just order a sheet pizza? For two people?" Dick knew Jason could eat but that seemed a bit excessive. He watched with slight amusement as Jason lightly blushed. It was adorable.

"Shut up, Dickhead. I like to have leftovers." Dick smiled and let it go, not wanting to make Jason angry. Cute and flushed were always quick to turn into angry and violent with him. Spinning around, Dick walked back into the living room and turned on the TV. A bright ad about a Jurassic Park movie marathon starting soon caught his attention. 

"The books were better." Jason yelled from the kitchen, getting out two water bottles from the fridge and plopping down on the opposite side of the couch from Dick. "The first movie was good though." 

Dick's eyes shone with excitement and the man was practically vibrating with joy. "Movie night?!" It seemed that Dick was too energetic for words as that was all that he said.

Jason rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the TV. "Fine. But no-" Before he finished his sentence, Dick had thrown his whole body practically on top of Jason in some twisted form of aggressive cuddling. Jason caught him before he could land a hug and used the older man's momentum to throw him over the couch and onto the floor. "Jesus, Dick, no cuddling!" 

Dick got up from the floor with a single fluid motion and didn't even act like Jason had just thrown him. "OK!" The excitement was still there, but Dick seemed to have better control of himself now. He sat back on the couch and grabbed one of the water bottles Jason had fetched from the kitchen. The pizza showed up about a quarter through the movie. Jason got up to pay and left Dick on the couch, the man was completely enraptured by Hammonds explanation of how he recreated the dinosaurs. 

The boy who delivered the pizza looked like he would rather be anywhere else. Jason understood, he was not too keen on being stuck with Dick for more than 24 hours but at least he could use the money from the wallet he snatched off Dick when he tried to assault him with a hug to buy the food. He took it out of his pocket and was not surprised to find it emblazened with a Nightwing logo. The man was just Like That. 

He was surprised, however, to find only a bogus drivers licence and a gift card for Chuck-e Cheeses in the wallet. No cash, no change. He probably should have expected it but it made him angry anyway. "Dick, why the fuck do you carry around a wallet with no money?" Jason yelled, angerly grabbing his wallet and pulling out two twenty dollar bills, handing them to the kid, who looked like he just won the fucking lottery. "Keep the change." Jason snarled, not angry at the delivery kid but at the Actual Child that was supposed to be watching him. 

"Hey! You took my wallet!" Dick appeared behind him and Jason almost laughed at the look of betrayal on his face. "But we were having a movie night!" Dick sounded absolutely debauched and it was hilarious. He tossed the wallet back to Dick and shut the door, taking the pizza back to the coffee table and slumping back on the couch. "You really thought I was gonna use my own money to buy myself a pizza? Have you met me?" 

Dick pouted and Jason almost felt guilty. He shifted a bit, making room on the couch for Dick and the pout vanished as the man scrambled to sit down and grab a piece of pizza at the same time. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it lads. Who knows what will happen?! Not me lmao lets see what happens when I just start writing

By the third movie, Jason can feel Dicks eyes burning holes in the side of his head. "What, dinosaurs aren't amusing enough for you Dick?" Jason joked, not turning his head away from the screen.

Many seconds passed by and there was no witty comeback. Jason sighed, he was hoping to get out of talking by watching a movie. He leaned forward for the remote and muted the television. Dick used this moment to wiggle closer and their thighs brushed one another. "Jason," Dick sounded apprehensive. Not good. 

Jason knew there was no escape. The moment he tried to move, Dick would be there, there was no option but to talk. About feelings most likely. Ugh.

"What do you remember after you figured out you were poisoned?" Dick was worrying his bottom lip and Jason could not tear his eyes away from it. This was about the butt touch. What could he possibly say to make this sound not pervy? He could feel his cheeks getting warmer and cursed himself for that moment of weakness. There was no way Dick didn't see him blush and Jason watched as Dick stopped his assault on his lip and his face grew into a predatory grin.

"You are so adorable little wing~" Dick said in a singsong voice, moving rapid as a viper and straddling Jason's thighs. His face flushed even further and he probably looked like a fucking virgin but he had nothing to say. He saw. He wanted. He touched the butt. THE butt that the entire superhero and supervillain community collectively thought of as the best butt in the business. 

Of course, being bashful was not manly and Jason was a man. A fact that was made clear by his rapidly growing erection. Jason opened his mouth but nothing came out. Why did Dick have to sit so close? Why was this happening to him?

Dick chuckled and took pity on him. "I didn't mind. In fact," Dick reached to grab onto Jason's wrists and bring his hands to Dicks ass. "Why don't you touch some more?"

Jason was dreaming. He had to be. His hands were on Dick's ass for the second time. This was the best dream he had had in a long time and he was gonna enjoy it. He squeezed the globes of flesh and Dick let out a small whine. Emboldened by the noise, Jason slipped his hands higher and breached his sweatpants and underwear, feeling the hot skin directly. 

"Yeah, that's it..." Dick moaned into his ear, licking and kissing the sensitive spot just below it as Jason kneaded his ass. Using gentle force, Jason pressed down on Dick's upper back to lower him down so he was sitting on his lap, putting pressure on both of their aching cocks. 

Dick let out a little squeak as Jason slowly ground their erections together through their sweats, and Jason skimmed a hand up Dick's back to bury it in his thick hair. He jerked the other mans head back a little roughly, and claimed his mouth in a hot, open mouthed kiss, still grinding his hips. 

Jason traced the seam of Dick's lips and the man moaned openly, allowing Jason to fuck his mouth with his tongue. Dick continued to moan loudly while canting his hips against Jason's grinding ones. 

They split, a string of saliva bridging the gap of their mouths as they panted, hips never stopping. Jason took in the wonder before him. Dick had his pants pulled down over the swell of his ass, which was slightly red from all the abuse Jason's hands put it through, his cock clearly outlined in the front of his sweats, a wet spot formed at the tip, and nipples at attention and straining through the cotton shirt he had on. Jay swept his eyes up to Dick's face, flushed and eyes lidded with pleasure, hair a mess in the best way, and lips swollen from kissing. The man was so beautiful it hurt.

"You going to stare all night or do you want to have some fun?" Dick smirked, only hiss in pleasure as Jason thumbed a nipple over the shirt. Dick was wearing too many clothes and Jason needed to see to it personally that they get off. He leaned in, both hands stilling their hips and whispered, "Strip for me." 

Dick shivered, and Jason lightly slapped his ass as he got up to obey. Jason watched in awe and hunger as Dick flexed his muscles, showing off as he divested himself of his shirt. He turned around and bent over, giving Jason a clear view of his ass as he pulled his pants the rest of the way down, underwear joining the pile last. "Your turn." Dick broke out one of his million dollar smiles and cocked a hip, looking at Jason expectantly. 

"You don't call the shots here, Dickie." Jason had to physically restrain himself from tackling the man to the floor and humping him like a horny teenager. The strain was evident in his voice but he caught the way Dick's pupils dilated and knew he made the right choice. "You are such a slut, you know that?" He tried to sound harsh but there was a softness to his voice he just couldn't keep out. Dick didn't seem to mind, if the way his cock twitched and a bead of precome slid down his length indicated anything. 

"Jay," Dick whined, and Jason couldn't hold back much longer. He sprung to his feet, lifting Dick by his ass and Dick moaned, wrapping his legs around Jason's waist to keep himself situated as Jason began sucking marks into his neck. It took Jason longer than he would like to admit to make it to his bedroom, stopping every five feet or so to slam against a wall and pull Dick into a series of heated kisses.

Jason found himself in his room eventually and threw Dick onto his large bed, the burgundy sheets complimenting Dick's flushed skin tone very nicely. "Wait there. Don't touch yourself." The command was given sternly, despite Jason's panting breath and Dick whimpered but fisted his hands in the sheets. Jason all but fled from the room and Dick would have giggled at the crash followed by a loud "FUCK" if he wasn't so turned on. 

Jason re entered the room with lube and condoms, and held one in each hand. "Choose. You can only have one." Dick uselessly thrust his hips up at the flash of arousal that followed Jason's comment. "Lube. But you have to clean me up after." The last part was hastily added and Jason softened his expression for a fraction of a second in understanding and acknowledgement before tossing the bottle of lube at Dick and dropping the box of condoms on the floor. 

Dick just barely caught the bottle and looked questioningly at Jason. "Open yourself up for me baby." Jason said, cocky grin taking over his handsome features. "But leave that pretty cock alone." Dick scrambled to obey, wanting to do whatever Jason told him to. He slicked two of his fingers up after putting a pillow under his hips to give Jason a better view. Laying back, Dick rubbed soothing circles over the ring of muscle and with a nod from Jason, slipped one in up to the knuckle.

"That's it baby. Open yourself up, take your time," Jason felt his voice drop a couple octaves and quietly stripped himself, loosely holding his thick cock in his fist, but not moving. He already felt on edge and didn't want to come before fucking Dick. 

Jason's words helped Dick relax as he wiggled his finger around inside him. It definitly was not the first time he touched himself there, but it had been a while, and he was glad Jason was letting him prep himself at his own pace. When he felt ready, he added a second finger, and started to scissor them gently, earning a moan from both him and Jay

"Next time, I am going to eat you out 'till you scream, baby." Jason was suddenly next to him, the bed dipping under his weight and Dick's fingers shifted inside him to hit his prostate. 

"Fuck! Jason!" His mouth was open, a slight trail of drool seeping from the corner of his lips as he kept a near constant pressure on the spot. "Close, Jason, please. Ah!" 

Just as he was on the cusp of orgasm, Jason grabbed Dick's wrist, pulling his fingers out of him. "What? No!" Dick whined, wriggling around, so close to the edge just to feel it slip out of his grasp. 

"It's ok, babe." Jason reassured him, bringing the captured wrist up to his lips and kissing the sensitive underside of his hand, just below the mess of lube. "You're about to get something so much better." Jason used a few tissues to clean off Dick's dirty hand and Dick took the moment to look at Jason in all his glory. The man was naked, huge cock swollen and red, and Dick had never wanted anything as badly as he wanted that inside him. 

Jason finished his quick prep and lined his engorged head to Dick's twitching entrance. "Yes! Please, Jay, please, please, please." It was almost embarassing how quick Dick resorted to begging but he knew Jason wasn't going to hold up long against it. 

Jason's breath was coming in quick pants, his face flushed and eyebrows furrowed in concentration, bangs falling into his eyes as he pushed the head in. Dick moaned at the delicious stretch, but forced his eyes open to watch Jason's face in a moment of rare vunarability as he gently rocked his hips, cock going in deeper each time. 

It took a while, Jason was big and Dick was constantly squirming, but eventually he was all the way in. "Hng, Dick, oh my FUCK-" Just hearing Jason say his name was enough to make his body clench around him, and Dick gasped at the feeling.

"So deep, Jay oh my god, you're so big," Dick felt Jason twitch inside him, he knew the man had a buried praise kink. Time to exploit it. "Jay, you feel so good, please, move! Jason please, so perfect!" Words were a bit difficult and Jason had to know he was overacting, but the deep growl and sudden snap of his hips let Dick know it was good enough. 

"You want me to move, baby? Careful what you wish for," Jason's voice sounded rougher than usual and was pitched lower, making Dick's skin crawl in the best way as Jason pulled out almost completely just to slam back in, setting an unforgiving pace that drove them both wild. 

"Hmmm, Hng-Ah! Jason!" Words, and the ability to string them in a coherent manor, left both men as they lost themselves to the rhythm of their bodies. The sound of flesh on flesh filled the room along with whispered nothings that molded into moans. Jason had been bracing his arms next to Dick's head and kissing along his jaw and neck while Dick had left red striped up and down Jason's back, which if anything, spurred him on.

Dick could practically taste his orgasm, but Jason suddenly stopped moving and pulled out. "No!" Why? He was so close! Dick felt the tears stream down his face, and Jason only smirked, kissing them away and gently turning Dick over so that he was on his stomach. The pressure of the pillows on his aching cock felt welcome and almost too much but all thoughts abandoned him as Jason buried himself back in and restarted his brutal pace.

It didn't take much more than a couple thrusts for Dick to loose it all over Jason's sheets with a groan that somewhat resembled Jason's name. The man fucked him through it, until he buried himself as deep as he could and found his own release, pouring himself into Dick. The sudden influx of heat caused a sharp spike of arousal in Dick, and he came again, groaning with the strain of it.

"Holy shit- did you just? Again?" Jason kept himself still above him, mindful of how sensitive he was. It took a bit of manuvering but they managed to find a comfortable position to lay down, Dick was curled on his side, Jason curled around his back, an arm hung over him.

After catching their breath, Jason moved to pull out. "Ah! Sensitive!" Dick whined, and Jason settled back down, kissing his neck soothingly. 

"Sorry, sorry. Are you ok? Has that ever happened before?" Jason asked between kisses. He had never heard of a man coming twice so quickly. 

"N-no. That's new. Not really something I want to experience again anytime soon though." Dick was exhausted. His bones felt like lead and his eyelids were getting heavier and heavier every time he blinked. "Just gonna take a quick nap, night Jay," He mumbled, already falling into the black expanse of sleep.

"Wait, what? We didn't even clean up yet! Dick!" He knew he was talking to a wall but he still felt he had to voice his concerns. Even though his voice was angry and exasperated, Jason felt nothing but fondness at that moment. He shook his head and gently separated from Dick, fetching a washcloth and cleaning up to the best of his ability until he gave in to sleep as well, both arms around Dick to ensure he wouldn't escape in the night.

 

Bonus:

"Ok so the substance was a fucked up mix of rat poisons. Looks like the people who owned the place didn't want anyone to see it and live to tell about it. Are you sure Jason is all right?" The fact that Tim could even worry about Jason despite all the things he did to him was a testament to Tim's pure heart. 

"Yeah, he's a-ok Timmy. He literally slept it off." Dick kept his voice low, trying not to wake Jason who was sleeping peacefully, mouth open and softly snoring.

"Sounds good to me. Oh yeah, bat brat headed your way about 20 min ago. Said something about checking to see if 'Todd had managed to die for real this time' or something."

Dick felt an icy drip of fear run through him. The cave was about half an hour away. By car. By motorcycle, which was Damian's choice of ride...

"Todd? Grayson?" Damian's haughty voice rang through the apartment, and Dick was never happier that he put on boxers when he woke up. He sprang into action, bounding across the room and nearly colliding with Damian's smaller form. 

"There you are. It only took me three minutes to disable the security here, you are- are not wearing pants, Grayson. And you are covered in bruises." Damian's eyes darkened and he pulled a short sword from seemingly nowhere. "Todd did this didn't he? Where is he?"

Damian was so cut when he was angry but Dick did not like the direction this was going. "Damian! Put the sword down! Jason didn't hurt me! He is fine, I am fine, we are all fine." Dick relaxed as Damian sheathed his sword but did not step out of a defensive stance.

"Dick? Who'er you talking to?" Jason said over a yawn, appearing behind Dick in the doorway. The next moment Dick saw the gears turning in Damian's head. Jason was naked. Dick was close to naked. Dick had bruises on his thighs, arms and hips. Finger sized bruises. 

The next half an hour consited of Dick holding Damian back from killing Jason and Jason trying his hardest to set Damian off by making snide remarks about Dick. Eventually Dick convinced Jason to put on pants, Damian to sit at the kitchen counter and himself to not to duck out a window and find somewhere else to sleep in. Baby steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I am going to cry anyway so might as well tell me you liked it so I can cry happy tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you want!


End file.
